Medusa
Medusa acts as a support spell-caster for Chaos, with abilities for long-range elimination of key-units and area denial through means of poison. Appearance Medusa in Stick Empires has an appearance based off the Medusa from Greek Mythology, most notably with the hair made of snakes. She has many customisable capes and headdresses. In Stick War 2, she is the main antagonist and has an enormous appearance. Statistics Note: The Stick Empires community has no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values are merely comparative. Abilities Petrify The main ability of Medusa is Petrify. This ability will instantly do massive damage that ignores armour. It instantly kills almost every unit, with the notable exceptions of Enslaved Giants, Giants, Charrogs, Treatures, Speartons in shield wall, other Medusas, and units shielded by a Cycloid. While these units do not die they will still lose a large amount of health. Shadowrath under the effect of Shinobi can avoid being targeted, though once targeted, the effect is instant and the Shadowrath will die. The enemy Statue can also be targeted to instantly do damage. It takes 4 shots to kill the un-upgraded statue with petrify. Venom Flux The second ability of Medusa. This ability will spray a pool of poison on the ground where Medusa is standing. Any units that come across this area will be inflicted with poison. Units standing in the pool WILL NOT take additional damage from the poison. This pool lasts a fairly long time, typically being used to pressure the enemy or force their units to retreat. This can be used either offensively or defensively, being able to destroy low health units and weaken strong units. This ability is best used against a crowd to help with crowd control or used for area control like a tower. Uses Medusa's main use is instantly killing a potentially dangerous unit with its main ability, Petrify (with the exception of Enslaved Giants, Giants, and other Medusas, which even then are severely damaged). It can also use Venom Flux as a deterent to any attack, as it will poison units. Venom Flux is usually used in order to give Medusa more space between enemies. It is also effective at taking on weak ranged units (note that this spell can hit air units). Although units can still get past, it can weaken mass rushes. Quotes Click links to listen. https://1drv.ms/u/s!Au09Zd2Xx5Tdhn2_oKP9w-r-TqHU https://1drv.ms/u/s!Au09Zd2Xx5Tdhn41NJkVHNICq87V https://1drv.ms/u/s!Au09Zd2Xx5Tdhn_EFclpTGjkPgeB https://1drv.ms/u/s!Au09Zd2Xx5TdhwB_r5Xu9SXDm0ys https://1drv.ms/u/s!Au09Zd2Xx5TdhwHCRgkZb7bHHPvX Trivia *The mythological Medusa petrifies any person that looks upon her, slightly different than in Stick Empires, where Medusa stares at a person to petrify them. *As there is only one Medusa in mythology, the unit in Stick Empires should technically be called gorgons. *Medusa used to cost 500 mana, until they were buffed by reducing their cost to 400 mana. *Medusa is the fastest spell casting unit in the game (Her spells have only little delay to cast and activate) *The image for the spell petrify shows a half-petrified miner. *In Stick War 2 Medusa has the ability to summon Bombers, which sets her apart from other gorgons. *According to the picture on the bottom right, a Medusa can petrify another Medusa. However, it requires 2 Medusas to petrify an enemy Medusa, because petrify only removes half the health of a Medusa. Medusa Defeated 1280x800.jpg|Defeated Medusa Official Artwork Medusa Early Art.jpg|Early Medusa Artwork. Dead By Medusa.jpg|Soldiers Dead By Medusa Category:Units Category:Spellcasters Category:Chaos Empire Units